In the present invention, body fluids include all types of liquid phase substances contained in a body of an animal or a human and generally refer to whole blood, lymph, urine, saliva, sweat and the like, however it particularly relate to blood and urine of a human body. Measurement of urine volume of a patient is an important factor for the evaluation of circulating blood volume. A human body gets into a circulatory collapse state due to the direct reduction of circulatory blood volume such as blood loss, burn and so on caused by all kinds of accidents or surgeries, and due to the indirection reduction of circulatory blood volume such as sepsis (blood infection) and heart failure (myocardial infarction, arrhythmia, etc.). When such occurs, small artery contracts regardless of whether the autonomic (sympathetic and parasympathetic) nervous system is under conscious control, and this resultantly affects blood volume to be supplied to every organ in the body
In field or clinical experiences, if a patient loses blood a lot because of internal diseases or during accidents/surgeries, he is provided with fluid (Ringer's solution: physiological saline) to prevent the above-described side effects and further to normalize the circulating blood volume. This consequently induces the relaxation in the small artery supplied to the kidney, and prevents necrosis in renal tubule cells. One of the most crucial criteria that shows whether a proper circulating blood volume is restored after the physiological saline was replenished, and whether an adequate volume of blood flow is provided into the kidney is measuring the urine volume. In effect, urine volume is the very first thing medical staffs check in a patient after loss of the circulating blood volume was replenished through the fluid (Ringer's solution). Monitoring an intake with an output of the body, one can evaluate whether or not the kidney is properly functioning and whether a proper volume of the blood is being circulated. Some of specific constituents contained in blood and urine are used as very important criteria for the evaluation of renal function. The present inventor's Korean Patent Application No. 2005-109136 disclosed a quantitative analysis apparatus for measuring the body fluid with which the information for the blood, urine and other body fluid can be obtained and patients can easily urinate for himself without assistance of a sick nurse.
The quantitative analysis apparatus for measuring the body fluid must be equipped a body fluid collecting apparatus for collecting the body fluid.
The body fluid collecting apparatus has been known by a large number of disclosures besides the above patent application. Especially, a variety of collecting apparatus for easily collecting urine from patients capable of urinating have been suggested.
Korean Patent Application Nos. 2000-47602, 2000-58206, 2001-86938, and 2002-44362 filed by the same inventors designed and disclosed a urine collecting apparatus that automatically senses urine, sucks and cleanses the urine with a bidet, even for use with an unconscious patent.
However, the above urine collecting apparatuses showed the following problems in the result of clinical demonstration.
Firstly, it cannot be used in the posture of lying on one's side because it designed to be fixed a urine induction part and sensor. Since the induction part discharging urine and sensor getting a sense of urine are fixed at a case of body fluid collecting part, when patient turn over on his side for preventing a bedsore of patient, the case of body fluid collecting part was also turn over on it side at the same time.
In the body fluid collecting apparatus having such a structure, it had a problem that it is impossible to properly carry out the function of recognizing urine inside of the case of collecting part and inducting it at the induction part to the gravity direction because the induction part and the sensor are fixed in the case of collecting part.
Secondly, it cannot be used in a sitting posture, especially in the state of sitting in wheel chair because the real part of the body fluid collecting part is bulky and a total tube is located in the down part
Namely, there is a problem that once a patient seat on the wheel chair, a patient usually takes a sitting posture, but it will make the body fluid collecting being pressed by the perineal region because the real part of the collecting part is bulky as well as the total tube is bended to close the body fluid passage when a patient takes a sitting posture because the total tube has the structure of locating in the lower part of the collecting part.
Thirdly, a patient is hard to use a diaper because the total tube is located under the collecting part.
Namely, there is a troublesome that in order to easily use a diaper, the lower part of the body urine collecting part and a diaper are set right and are punched a hole and then the total tube is pulled out through the hole, since the total tube passes under the body urine collecting part in using together with a diaper to make interference with each other.
Lastly, a patient is hard to deal with the evacuation.
In other words, it is impossible to attach/detach or exchange only the collecting part case separately.
Namely, in case of the collecting part disclosed in the above literature, it has a structure that the lower part of the collecting part opening is contacted around the anal of the perineal region, moreover it has a structure that the total tube is located from the backward part to the lower part of the body urine collecting part.
Accordingly, there is a problem that the whole neighborhood of the body fluid collecting part and the total tube is easily contaminated with the excrement in the patient's evacuation, and after all, as only the body fluid collecting part case cannot separately exchange, the whole of the collecting part comprising the total tube has to replace for washing.